


Holiday

by 2FaceMyFate



Series: Glimpses [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hecate and Pippa, Hicsqueak, Plot With Porn, Sexy holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2FaceMyFate/pseuds/2FaceMyFate
Summary: Hecate and Pippa go on a holiday during the Christmas break to a cabin to finally be alone.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the Christmas holiday after Hecate’s trip through the Mist. There will be a good bit of sexy times with our favorite ladies. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

The Christmas Holiday had begun. Cackles was emptied of students and the staff were filtering out as well. And for the first time in a while Hecate Hardbroom was packing to leave for the break as well. She and Pippa were going off together for their first holiday as a couple. They’d only been together for a few weeks. After Hecate’s little trip through the Mists Of Time they had a long talk that ended with a passionate kisses and promises. 

School kept them physically apart but they talked by mirror or maglet. They’d visit the other for tea but it was never long enough. Hecate was excited that they would have a week alone. Just her and Pippa. Then her parents and sister would come for Christmas. 

“Ready?” She turned to see Pippa standing in the doorway of her room. Hecate smiled. Pippa smiles back, shaking with a gentle chuckle as she crossed the room to Hecate. She was wearing a pink skirt and a white shirt. They embraced and shared a quick kiss. Hecate waved her hand and her luggage was sealed and ready to go. Hecate herself wore her usual black skirt and blouse but instead of the mock corset she wore a simple, midnight blue sash. The watch hung from it’s place around her neck. Pippa ran a finger over the watch.

“Yes,” Hecate said softly. Pippa smiled brightly. “I do wish you’d tell me where we are going?” Pippa grabbed one of the two luggage bags and started toward the door. She looked over her shoulder. 

“What’s the fun I that, Hiccup? It will be perfect. Don’t you trust me, Hiccup?” Hecate rolled her eyes but didn’t lose her smile. 

“Very well.” Hecate grabbed her other bag and followed the pink witch out of her room. They made their way through the castle, saying goodbye to teachers and staff they ran into as they went. Once in the courtyard they put the luggage on a broom designed for such things before mounting their own brooms and they were on their way. 

They flew for a hour or so. Warmth spells protected them from the coldness of the winter. Thankfully it was clear sky all the way. Pippa took them down into a wood. Hecate gasped when she spotted the cabin. It was perfect. Pippa smiled proudly as Hecate took in the cabin. She takes her hand and leads her up the short set of steps and into the cabin. She led her through the entry hallway into an open area with the living area around the fireplace and the dinning area and kitchen. Then down a short hallway with a door on each side, that led to a their bedroom.

Pippa summoned the luggage on to the bed and unpacked it with a wave of her hand while Hecate took in the bathroom and closet. She magically unpacked, putting everything in its place. She had just put away the luggage in the closet when Hecate came out of the bathroom. 

“This is perfect Pippa.” Pippa stepped into her arms. 

“I’m so glad you like it.” They simply stood there for sometime, staring at each other. “How about lunch,” Pippa said. Hecate followed her from the bedroom to the kitchen. She opened the fridge. “I got the ingredients for that stew you used to make.”

“Dragon’s Scale Stew,” Hecate said. Pippa nodded. 

“I’ve had cravings for it over the years but never could find it or make it anywhere near as good as you made it.” Hecate smiled. That had been the first thing her mother had taught her to cook. The dish was also the first she ever made Pippa. 

“I’ll be happy to make it for you, Pipsqueak. Perhaps for dinner tonight?” Pippa nodded happily. She was like school girl just given permission to go outside and play. 

“Wonderful. For now I’ll make us some sandwiches. I have fresh ham and chicken.”

“Chicken please.” Pippa nodded and pulled out what she needed to prepare the meal. Hecate pulled out a jug of iced lemonade behind her. 

—————————————

Once they had cleaned up after lunch they retired to the living area to sit in front of the fireplace. Hecate ignites the logs with a flick of her wrist. Hecate summoned a book, sitting on the couch and Pippa summoned some leftover school papers she needed to finish, taking the large comfy chair across from her. 

Hecate hadn’t gotten very far in her book when she felt her eyes drawn to Pippa. She hadn’t just looked at her for a very long time. Pippa was even more beautiful now. Time had been very kind to her. And Pippa was one for self care. Hecate remembered as teenagers she would sit for what felt like ages waiting for Pippa to get ready in the mornings.

She took in how the light of the fire contrasted her face. She wished in that moment she were an artist. She would love to catch the pure beauty before her. She remembered she once called Pippa vain, after they’d gone their separate ways of course. When in reality Pippa was anything but vain. She just liked to look good. And pink had always been her color. 

Hecate’s eyes were drawn to her lips as Pippa slowly rolled her bottom lip between her teeth. Hecate felt her heartbeat speed up. Those pearly white teeth against her soft, pink lips. Hecate didn’t realize she was breathing a bit heavier until Pippa looked up. Their eyes met. Hecate felt her cheeks burn red at being caught. Pippa merely smiled. 

“It’s alright to look, Hiccup,” she said. She placed her papers on the table next to her chair before getting up. She crossed to sit next to Hecate on the couch. She tucked her legs under her, leaning close. She reached out, caressing the side of Hecate’s face. “It’s alright to touch. And…” She guides Hecate’s face closer to her own. Her brown eyes fell to Hecate’s own lips. “It’s alright to kiss…” She brought her to her lips, meeting softly. Hecate turned into her, deepening the kiss. Pippa moaned as Hecate claimed her mouth. She let her take what she wanted. This was her Hecate. The hunger boiling beneath all the control. Hunger...for her. This is all Pippa ever wanted. As they kissed she began to touch Hecate.

She rest her hand on Hecate’s thigh, just above her knee. At first she was simply tightening and loosening her grip in a rhythm with their kissing. Then she wanted more. Her fingers swept to the inside of her thigh and began slowly creeping up her leg. Hecate still wore her skirt but somehow felt the heat of Pippa’s fingers. She felt her belly flipping as a result. Then just as Pippa was about to reach her destination Hecate halted her progress by placing her hand over Pippa’s and pulling out of the kiss. She looked at Pippa with a shyness. 

“What is it my, darling?” Pippa asked her. 

“I love you, Pippa.” Pippa smiles happily, her heart swelling. 

“I love you, too Hiccup.” Hecate smiled as well. Then looked away nervously. 

“I love you but…” She blushed furiously all of a sudden. She cursed herself silently. She was a groan witch. She should be able to say what she needed to say. Pippa smiles. She cupped her chin, gently urging Hecate to meet her gaze once more. 

“I’ve waited almost thirty years for you, Hiccup. I can wait a bit longer.” Hecate relaxed. She understood and she wasn’t upset. She leaned forward and kissed her once more. They kissed a while longer, skating the edge of too far the entire time. Hecate stopped them eventually to begin dinner. Pippa moved to a record player in the corner and puts on some soft music. She then joins Hecate in the kitchen to help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Let the sexy times begin!

Hecate woke in the night. She didn’t know why. She turned to check on Pippa but found she wasn’t there. She reached out, finding the sheets were cool. She got up to go find her. She pulled on a light cover over her silk, dark blue pj shirt and pants before heading to find Pippa. She was just to the door when she heard a noise. She opened the door to the hall carefully. She quietly made her way down the hall until the living room came into view. She froze just out of the light of the fireplace. The couch she sat on earlier was positioned in full view of the hallway. And on that couch was Pippa. She was laid out on her back. 

The fire left little to shadow as Hecate took in the sight of Pippa. She had her lower lip held between her teeth as her head rolled into the back of the couch. Her pink tank top was pulled up, above her breast. Her left hand was cupping her left breast as she rolled it’s nipple between her fingers. Hecate’s eyes traveled down her flat but soft stomach to where her right hand was buried beneath her shorts. Her hips rolled as her hand made obvious movements under the pink and white material. 

Hecate felt every part of her burn with desire as she watched Pippa touching herself. The blonde started gasping and releasing soft moans. Her hips were rolling harder into her hand. Hecate’s breath halted as the shorts slowly shifted lower, due to Pippa’s movements, and she could see the peaking of blonde hair. She bit her own lip, desire bundling inside her. 

“Hhh...hiccu...P…” Pippa was thinking of her. The realization had Hecate stepping out of the shadows of the hallway, toward Pippa. Pippa’s back arched and her jaw went slack. She was so close. 

“Pippa,” Hecate whispered. She didn’t know if the blonde heard her but suddenly Pippa was crying out softly. She curled into herself, rolling toward the couch as her orgasam flowed through her. Hecate had stopped dead, any further words were lost in her wonder at Pippa.

The blonde hummed softly as she worked herself through the final waves of her climax. She pulled her hand from her shorts as she rolled back onto her back. She smiled lazily as she raised her hand. Her fingers were glistening with her cum. She slipped her fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste of herself. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed her own flavor, imagining it was Hecate’s cum on her fingers. That’s when she heard the strangled gasp. Her brown eyes popped open, fingers slipping from her lips. 

“Hiccup,” she said. She didn’t know what else to say. She suddenly sat up, pulling her shirt down. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I just…” She blushed. “After all that kissing...I just needed to take the edge off.” Hecate made her way to Pippa. She went down on her knees in front of her. Pippa looked down into her face, trying to gage how she was feeling. Hecate cupped her face between her hands and pulled her down into a kiss. So not upset, Pippa thought. 

Hecate slipped her tongue inside Pippa’s mouth and moaned. Pippa’s flavor coated her tongue like warm honey. And she knew she was addicted. She kissed Pippa harder and deeper, seeking the flavor. Pippa moaned at Hecate’s passion.

She pulled her up onto the couch with her. After a moment of blind movements they were laying on the couch, Pippa’s body held Hecate against the back of the couch. Her hands were buried in Hecate’s hair. She wanted to touch her more but didn’t want her to stop kissing her. Hecate had wrapped her arms around her and her hands were now firmly grabbing Pippa’s ass. 

She pulled Pippa closer which pressed Pippa’s knee forward. Hecat suddenly gasped, pleasure making her mind go blank. She rolled her hips, instinctively seeking the pleasure again. Pippa’s knee was in the perfect spot to press against her center. She slowly started to thrust herself against that knee. Pippa moaned at the feel of Hecate hot and wanting against her. 

“Pippa,” Hecate manages between stuttered breaths. Pippa smiles, leaning in to her. 

“It’s alright, darling.” Hecate gasped as she went harder against Pippa’s leg. Her head pressed back into the couch. Pippa nipped and sucked at her neck as she moved to meet Hecate’s thrust. Hecate was gasping and moaning her name. “That’s it,” Pippa whispered at her ear. “Cum for me, daring.” Hecate captured her lips and rolled them so she was on top of Pippa. Pippa bent her leg, helping her keep the contact. Hecate raised herself up on her arms and angled her thrust. 

Pippa watched in wonder and lust as Hecate lost herself to the pleasure of riding her thigh. Pippa was unable to resist touching her any longer. She palmed Hecate’s breast over her shirt. She massages the pliant flesh. Hecate cried out. Her hips gave a hard jolt and her face was an expression of pure ecstasy. Her back arched for a long moment and then she collapsed on top of Pippa. She wrapped her arms around the brunette. She pet her hair and back softly as Hecate returned to herself.

She was pleased when after a few minutes when she felt Hecate’s hand move between them. Her stomach flipped at the thought of Hecate touching her. However Hecate’s hand didn’t slip into Pippa’s shorts but her own pants. Pippa felt her moving and then slipping the hand out. Hecate raised herself up in the elbow of her other arm. She presented her hand to her, wet with her cum. Pippa felt her stomach drop at the sight. Then Hecate was holding her fingers to Pippa’s lips. 

She locked eyes with Hecate before parting her lips. She moaned as she tasted her. She carefully sucked every bit she could off the digits, never breaking their eye contact. Hecate’s usually clear brown eyes were black with lust. Pippa reaches up and takes Hecate’s hand in between her own hands. She holds her gaze as she drags the hand down her body to the edge of her shorts. 

“Please,” she says softly. Hecate kisses her as she slips her hand into Pippa’s shorts. She finds her so very wet. She circles her clit a few times before slipping down to dip into her. Pippa’s hips jerk, seeking her fingers. “Please,” she repeats against Hecate’s lips. Unable to deny her Hecate slips one finger inside her. She moans at how tightly Pippa’s walls grip at her fingers. Pippa’s jaw drops against her chest as she rolls her hips. “More, darling.” Hecate thrust a few times before slipping in the second finger. She rest their foreheads together.

“You feel so good, Pipsqueak,” Hecate says softly. She feels Pippa squeezing her fingers and begins to thrust faster. Pippa is gasping, clinging to her. Hecate presses her thumb to Pippa’s clit. Pippa cried out. She comes a moment later. Covering Hecate’s hand with her cum. 

She gently removes her fingers once Pippa is completely relaxed. She stared at that hand for a long moment before bringing it to her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned, savoring the taste of her new lover. Pippa gave a weak moan as well. She smiled down at her as she withdrew her last finger from between her lips. Pippa was completely spent. Her eyes were heavy as she looked up at Hecate. Hecate wrapped her arms around her and transferred them to the bed. She pulled the covers up before cuddling into Pippa’s back. Pippa sighed as she gave in to sleep. Hecate quickly followed.

 

—————————-

Pippa woke in the early morning feeling deliciously sore. Her tight muscles made her smile. It was proof that last night wasn’t a dream. She and Hecate has made love and it was better than any fantasy she’d ever had. 

Hecate was still holding her close as she slept. Pippa soon realized that in their sleep Hecate’s hands had slipped into her shirt. She currently had her wrist crossed holding a breast in each hand under the shirt. Pippa’s nipples were hard against her palm. She couldn’t help herself as she slipped her hand into her shorts. She touched herself, humming softly as she found herself still very wet. Hecate’s hands on her and the memories of last night were to much and she came without much effort. 

“Again,” Hecate asked, breath brushing Pippa’s neck. She shivered. 

“I can’t help myself. You just make me so...horny.” Hecate chuckled. “I think if you’d let me, we’d make love until Christmas. And the only reason I’d stop then is because my parents and sister will be here. Though I don’t make any promises to keep my hands off you while they’re here.” Hecate took a hand from under her shirt and turned her face so they could kiss. Pippa moaned into her mouth. When they parted Hecate held her close. Pippa could sense she had something she needed to say so she flipped on her back and waited patiently for her to speak. 

“I lied before.” Pippa stayed silent as she paused. “Well I didn’t tell you the whole truth. I didn’t leave you just because I thought you didn’t need me. I left because...the feelings I had developed for you...they scared me Pipsqueak. We spent the entire term preparing for the doubles display. Months of you in those...swimsuits every day and I just...I’d touch myself at night, longing for you...I felt a hunger for you I didn’t quite understand. And it scared me. And I thought...there was something wrong with me. And I didn’t want you to know because I thought you’d hate me. That you would see me for the freak that everyone else thought of me.” Pippa felt tears well up and fall from her eyes at the pain in Hecate’s voice. At the pain in her own chest. 

“So I ran away. From you. From the desires I felt. Though they proved harder to escape than you. I have carried them for so long, buried deep inside. And now I feel...as if I robbed us of the life we could have had if only I had been honest with you.” Pippa suddenly turned and wrapped her in her arms. They were both crying. “If I had only told you...Pipsqueak...I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I made you feel pushed aside. I’m so sorry I…” Pippa kissed her. She poured every ounce of love in her being into that kiss. They clung to each other as they cried and kissed. The kisses were urgent and hard. Slowly they calmed and the kisses with them. Slower still they stopped and just lay together, like the calm after a storm. They drifted off to sleep like that. 

———————————-

This time when Pippa woke up it was alone. She raised up on her elbow, looking around for Hecate. She was nowhere to be seen. Then she heard noises from the living area. She climbed out of bed and followed them. Hecate was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Pippa checked the clock on the wall. It was nearly eleven in the morning. She hadn’t slept that late in ages. She smiled at Hecate. The brunette witch had obviously showered and changed. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, low on the back of her head. She wore loose black pants and a dark blue shirt. She smiled when she spotted Pippa.

“Good morning,” she greeted. Pippa went over to her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Hecate held her hands out, not wanting to get flour on her cloths. 

“Good morning, my darling.” She stepped back and let Hecate continue. “I think I’ll go shower and change.”

“Okay. I should have everything ready by the time you’re done.” They shared a quick kiss and Pippa headed back to the bedroom.

Indeed, Hecate had the table set and the food on it when Pippa came back out. She had her hair half up, the rest falling to her shoulders. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a loose fitting purple top. She sat down and Hecate joined her. Pippa linked their hands, bringing them to her lips so she could press a kiss to Hecate’s knuckles.

“I know I didn't say this earlier, Hiccup. I forgive you. And I want you to forgive yourself. We are moving on and beginning our life together. You and me.” Hecate gave her a teary smile as she nodded. Pippa kisses her hand one more time before releasing it so they could eat. 

 

Their brunch was wonderful and after cleaning up they pulled on their jackets and went for a short walk. Pippa held tightly to her hand, leaning into her side as they walked. It was a clear but cold day. Their noses and cheeks turned pink from the cold. Hecate drew her close, pressing her lips to her cheeks. Pippa gripped her jacket and didn’t let her pull away. She tilted her mouth up and Hecate took the hint, kissing her properly. 

They ended up against a tree as they kissed. Hecate pressing Pippa against the trunk of a great oak tree. The cold forgotten as they heated each other up. They slipped their hands into each other’s jackets, seeking closer contact. 

Hecate deepened the kiss. She slipped her hands down and brought Pippa’s legs up around her waist. Pippa moaned as Hecate pressed harder into her, keeping her steady against the tree. They both felt a thrill race through them. Pippa wrapped her legs around Hecate. 

“Hiccup,” she sighed softly. 

“I need you, Pipsqueak. I can’t wait.” Pippa muffled a cry into Hecate’s shoulder as suddenly Hecate was opening her pants to slipping her hand inside. Pippa’s hip rolled to meet her fingers as they found her clit. 

“Yes,” she groaned. Hecate didn’t waste time. She moved her finger hard and fast. She pulled her hand out long enough to lick her finger and then slipped back into Pippa’s warmth. “Fuck!” Pippa yelled. She was moaning loudly now, unable to hold back. Not that she needed too. There was no one for miles. She arched her back, crying out as she came. Slowly she calmed, head coming to rest on Hecate’s chest. 

“Take us back, now,” she said. At first Hecate was worried her tone meant she was upset. Then when Pippa raised her head she could see the hunger in her eyes. Hecate kisses her as she transferred them back to the cabin.

Pippa had them both stripped and on the bed in seconds. She kissed Hecate hungrily as she thrust her hand between her thighs. Hecate spread her legs for her. She moaned as Pippa slipped a finger inside her. She was so wet there was no resistance as Pippa began to slowly thrust deep inside Hecate. She soon added a second. Hecate was on fire as Pippa pleasured her. Pippa’s thrust were soon followed by a slight curl. When Hecate cried out, gripping the sheets for dear life, Pippa knew she had found the spot she sought. She quickened her thrust. 

Hecate felt like she was being pulled beneath a river of fire. Pippa was driving her crazy. She get herself being pushed higher and higher. She’d never get anything like it before. She gripped Pippa’s shoulder to try and hang on to something. Just when she felt she was going to lose her mind to the intense pleasure something snapped inside her and she came. She flew the universe explode behind her eyes. 

When she finally came back to herself Pippa was kissing her. She tried to bring her arms up around her but couldn’t move. Pippa pulled back, smiling. She collapsed next to her. 

“Hello, darling,” she said with a cheeky smile. 

“What did you do to me, Pipsqueak?” She asked, surprised by how sore her throat felt. 

“It’s called an orgasam, my love.” Hecate gave a mirthless laugh. 

“Not like any I’ve had.” Pippa had never looked prouder of herself.

“Then your lovers have been poor indeed.” Hecate’s laugh was genuine this time. 

“They were never you,” she said, smiling fondly at Pippa. She was able to move again but not quickly. That’s when she felt it. There was wetness but more than just arousal. She looked down and saw the bed was soaked around her pelvis area. Horror crept onto her face. 

“It’s okay, Hiccup,” Pippa told her as she raised up on her elbow.

“How is this okay, Pippa. Did I...did I urinate?”

“No, darling. You’re body just reacted to the intense pleasure and you...well…” There was no tactful way to say it so Pippa just said it. “You ejaculated.” Hecate’s face twisted.

“Witches do not...do that…” Pippa smiles. 

“If their lover puts in the effort they do.” She was looking smug again. Hecate collapses back into the bed. Pippa waved her hand and said a few words and the wetness disappeared. She then laid back down next to Hecate. She cuddle into her side, resting her cheek on Hecate’s shoulder. 

“Can you teach me to do that...to you,” Hecate asked. Pippa’s smile grew somehow. 

“Of course.”

“I think being your lover will be even more of an adventure than being your friend.” Pippa chuckled. 

“You have no idea, Hiccup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn’t terrible. Kudos and comments are welcome. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffiness and sexiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Pippa pulled Hecate on top of her. They had been cleaning up after lunch when Pippa took her hand and pulled her toward the couch. She’d laid down, pulling Hecate on top of her. Hecate laughed as she fell on top of her. Pippa’s legs wrapped around her. She was wearing pink sweatpants and a gray tee. Hecate was dressed in a relaxed fitting black dress. Pippa smiled up at her. They were both smiling. 

“I love you,” Pippa said. Hecate leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

“I love you, too Pipsqueak. Have I told you today that you are so beautiful?” PIppa grinned. “I like your more relaxed look.” She slipped her hand under Pippa’s shirt, caressing her side, lovingly. Pippa hummed softly, enjoying the contact. 

“I love you being more relaxed. I have to admit I was a bit worried that you wouldn’t be able to relax much on our first Holiday.” Hecate kissed her, drawing her hand a little higher on Pippa’s side before sliding it back down to her hip. 

“I trust you, Pippa. I trust you enough to be myself. To be with you without holding back.” Pippa cupped her face between her hands, smiling with tears in her eyes. 

“Do you know what that means to me? To hear you say that?” Hecate nodded. Tears were forming in her own eyes. She leaned down and kissed her. Pippa’s arms slipped around her shoulders. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and Hecate moaned. She slipped her other hand under Pippa’s shirt, resting her weight on Pippa. The blonde cradled her lovingly. She slipped a hand into Hecate’s hair. She’d worn it down for the day, which Pippa loved. She moaned as Hecate’s hands slid up her sides to cup her breast. She sighed at the warmth and gentleness of her grasp. She was glad she’d forgone a bra for the day. 

Hecate deepened their kiss, pressing down into Pippa. The blonde moaned as sharp hips pressed between her legs. She gripped Hecate’s hair, pulling gently. She pressed closer to Hecate, needing her to be touching her everywhere. She let out a soft whine when Hecate’s hands left her breast. Then Hecate was removing her tee, pulling it up and separating them long enough to pull it up and off. Pippa pulled her back down, capturing her lips. She kissed her as she worked the buttons of Hecate’s dress free. Hecate had opted for a bra but it was a front clasp so it wasn’t in the way for long. Pippa worked the sleeves and straps off Hecate’s arms as they kissed fiercely. They were both finally bare from the waist up. They both moaned as their breast met. 

“Hecate,” Pippa gasped. Hecate kisses down her jaw to her neck, sucking gently at her skin. Pippa’s hand gripped her shoulder. Hecate moved lower, kissing and caressing Pippa’s chest. She slipped a hand from Pippa’s hip to palm a breast before taking the nipple of the other into her mouth. 

“Oh! Hiccup!” Pippa arched her back, pressing closer. Her fingers once more tangled in Hecate’s hair. She loved the feel of it against her skin as it spilled over Hecate’s shoulders. She pressed her face to the top of Hecate’s head, inhaling the scent of her hair. 

She moaned as Hecate suckled at her breast. Such pleasure from having her touching her so much. Hecate’s free hand slipped down and began pulling at Pippa’s sweatpants. Pippa flexed and lifted her hips. Hecate was pleasantly surprised by Pippa’s strength. She quickly pulled down the sweatpants, taking her panties with the pants. She didn’t pull back to pull them off. Instead she slipped that hand between Pippa’s thighs. The blonde gasped as two fingers slipped inside her. She felt herself get even more excited by Hecate. 

“Yesss…” she hissed. She thrust her hips to meet Hecate’s fingers.

“So wet, Pipsqueak.” Hecate whispered before kissing her. Pippa clung to her as her fingers moved in and out of her. She felt herself getting wetter and hotter. The friction was perfect. “Tell me how it feels, Pipsqueak.” Their lives were touching as she spoke. 

“Oh Goddess! So good, Hiccup! You feel so good inside me.” They shared the same breath, gasping. 

“Are you going to cum for me? I can feel you. You’re gripping my fingers so tight.” Pippa nodded as she bit her lip, teeth grazing Hecate’s upper lip. 

“Yes! Goddess! Yes!” Her fingers tightened in Hecate’s hair as she felt the rush begin. Hecate slipped her thumb over her clit and she lost all control, crying out. Hecate placed kisses over her face as she regained her senses. 

“Oh, Hiccup,” Pippa said when she could breathe again. Hecate smiled at her. Her brown eyes sparkled. “Who knew you had such a dirty mouth. It’s perfect.” She kissed her, deep and slow. “I love you, Hiccup.” She traced Hecate’s lips with her thumb as she stared into her eyes. 

“I love you too Pipsqueak. Forever.” Pippa smiled. 

“I’ll take forever with you.” She brushes her hair out of her face. She chuckled. “You look absolutely wild, Hiccup. Your hair is everywhere and so free. As beautiful now as you were when we were girls.” 

“It’s always been a mess. The bun is just the most efficient method of wrangling it when it comes to potion making.” Pippa nodded.

“But here, just us, you let it down. Literally and figuratively.” She used a finger to tap Hecate’s nose. 

“And you’re wearing sweats and no makeup.” Pippa blushed. “Well you were.” They both chuckled. 

“I think you’re a bit overdressed Hiccup.” Pippa waved her hand and Hecate’s dress and panties were gone, sent to the laundry. She bit at her lower lip as she gazed with honest appreciation. Hecate blushed. “Gorgeous,” She said softly in absolute seriousness. Her brown eyes studied her thin frame as Hecate sat before her. 

“Pippa…” Pippa got up from the couch. She pulled off her pants before she grabbed Hecate’s hand and pulled her toward the hall to the bedroom. She closed the door behind them after Hecate followed her through. She leaned back against the door. She stared at Hecate for a moment before stepping closer again. “What is it,” Hecate asked. She could see a question burning in those brown eyes.

“I want to do something...to you...for you...and for me...it’s something I’ve dreamed about but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Hecate swallowed.

“I take it this something is...sexual in nature?” Pippa nodded. 

“I’d like to...use my mouth…here.” She gently ran her fingers over the short bush of hair between Hecate’s slim thighs. Hecate felt her heart and belly fluttered. She bit her lip and nodded slowly. Pippa’s face lit up like she’d just given her the best Christmas present ever. She shot forward, kissing Hecate full heartedly. Hecate kissed her back, letting her nerves melt away. 

“Um… no one has ever…” Hecate said, pulling back. Pippa smiled tenderly.

“Good. I’ll be your first.” She kissed her again before directing her toward their bed. Hecate got onto the bed, settling in the center. Pippa settles against her side. She softly caresses Hecate’s arm and side while keeping their eyes locked. She wants her to be completely relaxed to begin. She uses the tips of her fingers to draw her face close so they can share a kiss. Lips smacking softly as they part. 

When she feels Hecate is ready Pippa gets to her knees and moves down the bed. She gently takes on of Hecate’s ankles in each hand, spreading her open. Pippa could barely contain her excitement at seeing Hecate bare before her. Hecate however was gripping the sheets to fight the urge to cover herself. Pippa’s gaze was…a lot.

Pippa moved between Hecate’s legs, coming to lay on her stomach. She gently ran her hands up the inside of those pale legs. Hecate shivered. Pippa sought her eyes, checking in with her lover. Hecate nodded so Pippa continued. She began to softly kiss her skin. She spread her legs further, drawing them over her shoulders. She brought her hands under and over to rest lightly at Hecate’s sides. She moaned softly, smelling Hecate robust and dark scent. She looked to Hecate again. 

“I’m okay, Pipsqueak,” she said softly. She caressed her cheek with the barest brush of her fingers. Pippa’s gaze went down her body until she was looking at her center. She had a manicured covering of hair around her mound. It was glistening in the light streaming in from the window. Pippa reaches her right hand down and spread her. Hecate gasped at the feeling of cool air whispering across heated, wet flesh. 

“You are divine, Hiccup,” Pippa told her. She leaned forward taking her first taste with the gentle probing of her tongue. She was so soft and juicy. Hecate gasped softly. Pippa’s eyes looked upward to find Hecate’s head tilted back, her jaw slack. She strokes her again with tongue. She moaned softly herself, savoring the taste and feel on her tongue. Hecate began to roll her hips as they set a rhythm together. 

“Oh yes, Pippa,” Hecate whispered. She slipped a hand into Pippa’s hair holding onto her as she sucked and licked at her. Pippa sucked at her clit and Hecate cried out louder. She was having to hold her hips down as she lost control. Hecate tipped her head back and cried out. Pippa moved to slot her mouth in place at her entrance. 

Hecate’s cum burst from her into Pippa’s mouth. She moaned as she took every bit she could. Some overflowed from her lips, running down her chin to drip onto the sheets. Hecate whined as her body convulsed. She collapsed, barely aware of Pippa moving up her body. The blonde kissed her and she moaned as they kissed and again when she tasted cum on Pippa’s lips. She managed to bring a hand up to tangle and twist in her blonde hair.

—————————-

“Perfect,” Pippa whispered later as they curled into each other. She lay with her head resting on Hecate’s shoulder as she traced a finger in odd paths on her belly. The muscles twitch randomly in reaction. It made her smile. 

“Having fun,” Hecate asked. Pippa lifted her head to look at her, she was still smiling. Hecate was smiling as well. She lifted her head to kiss Pippa. 

“How are you feeling?” Pippa bit her lip. She looked almost nervous. Hecate thought she looked adorable. 

“I’m feeling amazing. That was better than the…” Hecate blushed, thinking of how she’d squirted the night before. Pippa chuckled. 

“Good.” She brushed her hair back from her face. “Is there anything you’d like to do...to me or have me do to you?” Hecat lifted a hand to cup her cheek.

“There are a few things that have come to mind. Fantasies about you.” She buried her face in Pippa’s chest. Pippa chuckled softly.

“It’s alright. You can tell me, Hiccup.” She kissed her cheek. She gently pulled her back so she could see her face. She kissed her softly. “Tell me darling. I’m so curious now.” Hecate kisses her, chasing her lips as Pippa pulled away a little. She let her catch her. 

“I want to taste you,” Hecate said against her lips. Pippa kisses her softly again in gratitude. “I want to taste you while you sit on my face.” Pippa smiled, biting at her lip. “And...I want you to...use a toy on me.” Pippa moaned. 

“Oh yes, darling,” she said softly. Hecate moaned as she kissed her hungrily. She wrapped her arms around her. She could feel Pippa everywhere and it was amazing. “Well I know which fantasy I’d like to fulfill first. Lay back Hiccup. I’m going for a ride.” She winked at Hecate before pulling away from her. Hecate laid back fully on the bed. She felt her breath stutter as Pippa shifted to straddle her head.

She was instantly drawn to the wet pussy above her. Her mouth opened as she breathed harder. She was beautiful. So soft and wet. She lifted her hands to place them on Pippa’s smooth, toned thighs. Her mouth opened eagerly for her first taste from the source. 

Pippa slowly lowered herself. She shivered as she felt Hecate’s hot breath bounce against her sensitive center. She was also shaking from excitement. She let Hecate guide her after hand hands came to rest on her thighs. She cried out when Hecate’s mouth covered her. Hecate moaned and the vibration felt amazing. 

Hecate covered her clit with her lips, sucking gently. She felt Pippa rocking into her mouth. She get her own pussy gushing as Pippa’s juices costed her mouth and chin. She brought her tongue in to flick her clit. She opened her eyes to look at Pippa. She was bent forward, leaning against the headboard. Her breast jiggled as she moved to meet Hecate’s strokes. She closed her eyes again, the visual was too much. She pressed her thighs close, trying not to cum yet. She wanted to make Pippa cum first. 

She brought her hands up Pippa’s thighs to rest on her hips. She used the new position to better control her movements. She slipped her tongue into Pippa’s entrance. The blonde gave a breathless cry. She fucked her with her tongue. 

“Oh Goddess! Hecate!” Pippa’s fingers gripped Hecate’s head by her hair. Hecate enjoyed the bit of pain. She devoured Pippa with more vigor. Suddenly Pippa’s head goes back and she loses her balance. She falls back but catches herself. She arched her back, pushing her pussy further into Hecate’s mouth. She comes , drenching Hecate’s mouth and neck. She pushes herself to the side of Hecate before collapsing. 

She’s still catching her breath when Hecate comes up beside her and kisses her. Pippa moaned, tasting herself. She holds her shoulders as they kiss. She gasped for breath after Hecate pulled out of the kiss. 

“That was perfect, Pip,” She said as she peppered her neck and chest with kisses. “So sexy. I almost came just watching you ride my face.” Pippa pulled her close. 

“That was amazing, Hiccup. Goddess!” Hecate chuckled. 

“All for you.” She kissed her neck and shoulder. Pippa chuckled. 

“Now I just need to get the feeling back in my legs and then you my dear are in for the fucking of your life.” They both laughed softly. Hecate holds her close. She can hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked I. If you did leave me a kudos or comment below.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More NSFW with fluff and it gets kinda corny.

Hecate was on her knees on the bed. Sweat coated every inch of her that wasn’t covered in arousal. She was moaning and gasping as she buried her face in a pillow. Pippa was behind her, thrusting savagely into her with the pink strap-on. She gripped pale hips as she adjusted Hecate so she thrust into her perfectly. Hecate cried out before biting into the pillow. 

Pippa had been teasing her for what felt like days. Now she was fucking her properly but she couldn’t cum. Pippa had used magic to keep her right at the edge but wouldn’t let her go any further. She hated and loved it all at the same time. The pleasure and pain was something she’d never experienced before. 

“Pippa! Please!” Pippa smirked above her as she pulled out. Hecate gave a frustrated cry. Pippa flipped her on her back and thrust into her once again. Hecate cried out

“What do you need, Hiccup? Do you need to cum?” Her voice took on an breathy pitch as she spoke. Hecate nodded. Pippa shook her head. “Only my good girl gets to cum and good girls ask for what they need.” She gave a harsh snap of her hips. Hecate cried out again. Tears of frustration were falling down her cheeks. Pippa leaned close. “Say it, Hiccup. Say it for me. Please.” Hecate presses her head back into the pillow. 

“Fuck me!” She cried out. “Fuck me and let me cum! Please Pippa!” Pippa smiles proudly in victory. She fits a hand between them, finding Hecate’s clit and releasing the denial spell. Hecate was screaming in rapture as Pippa fucked her. Thrusting into her hard and fast, Pippa pushes her over the edge in seconds. She captures Hecate’s mouth in a kiss as she slowed her thrust. She pulled out gently causing Hecate to moan. Pippa magiced the strap-on away.

“You are absolutely beautiful,” Pippa said. Hecate lay before her flushed and sweaty, hair wild. Hecate smiled, huffing as she brushed her hair out of her face. She chuckled. Pippa lay down next to her. Hecate turned wrapping her arms around Pippa. They met in a gently passionate kiss. 

Pippa felt Hecate’s fingers slip along the back of her thigh and lift it over her hip. She moaned as Hecate slipped her leg between her own. The soft skin of Hecate’s thigh pressed into her heated sex. She groaned. A thrill went through her as she pressed herself against her thigh while Hecate plundered her mouth hungrily. Hecate’s hand slipped around to palm her naked ass, pressing her closer. She wouldn’t need much. She’d been holding herself back for Hecate. 

Hecate suddenly flipped her on her back and began kissing her way down Pippa’s body. She savored the taste of her skin and sweat. She palmed a breast in each hand after she settled between Pippa’s legs. She smiled wickedly at the blonde before licking her. Pippa sighed, rolling hips. 

“Yes.” She hissed. Hecate quickly found her clit, teasing it with the tip of her tongue. Pippa sighed and moaned above. Her hand covers Hecate’s hands on her breast. She loved the feel of Hecate’s hands on her body. And her tongue.   
“Yes! Oh Hiccup...right there. Yes! Oh Goddess! I’m cumming…Fuck! Hiccup!” 

Pippa came, exploding into Hecate’s waiting mouth. She slipped one hand down to hold her steady as she stroked her with her tongue. She pulled back when Pippa relaxed. Pippa looked down at her just in time to see Hecate licking her lips clean of her cum. She pulled the dark haired witch to her, kissing her. They kissed for several moments. Slowly relaxing and curling up together to fall asleep. 

When Pippa woke later Hecate was on her stomach looking down at her. She was smiling. Pippa smiles back as she rolled over burying her face in Hecate’s side. The sun was up, filling the room with light .

“I thought you hated early mornings,” she said. Hecate chuckled. 

“It’s almost 9am Pipsqueak.” Pippa raises her head in disbelief. Hecate rolled out of bed and held out her hand. “We both need to shower. It’s getting ripe in here, love.” Pippa burst into laughter. Hecate laughed as well. She rolled out of bed next to her. Hecate laughed she led the way to the bathroom. She turned on the water and let it heat. She then pulled Pippa into the shower after the water had heated up. They kissed as the water soaked them. 

Pippa eventually turned Hecate to face away from her and grabbed the shampoo. She lathered up Hecate’s hair, gently scrubbing her scalp with her fingers. She then pulled her back under the spray to rinse her hair before applying the conditioner. While it set Hecate washed Pippa’s hair in return. They switched out to rinse the conditioner and after met under the water in a slow, tender kiss. 

Hecate stepped away to get the bath poof and lathered it with a rose scented wash. She kissed Pippa before washing her. Her movements were gentle and loving. She moved around to her back. She kissed her shoulder before washing her back. Pippa felt all tension drain away. 

Hecate’s touch was wonderful. It relaxed her. She directed her under the spray and rinsed her off. Pippa kisses her as Hecate hands off the poof. She washes Hecate with the same love and care. Cupping her breast from behind at the end. 

“Pip,” she chuckles. Pippa smirked.

“I can’t help it darling. They’re beautiful.” Hecate kisses her and stepped into the water to rinse. 

They got out of the shower and dressed before setting to the task of cleaning up. Pippa’s family would arrive the following day. Hecate hasn’t seen any of them since she was a teenager. She was a bit nervous. She had hurt Hecate and she knew that had to bother them. She expressed as much to Pippa as they sat for tea on the couch. 

“They’re not angry with you, Hiccup.” Pippa told her. 

“They should be, Pippa. I hurt you. I abandoned you.” Pippa sighed.

“They understood. I think they understood how we felt about each other before we did. I wouldn’t be surprised if dad wasn’t close to asking you about your intentions toward me.” She raised an eyebrow. “Who knew it was: ravage me for days.” They laughed. 

“You are horrible. And you did just as much ravaging.” Pippa smirked proudly. “But what about Phoebe? I hurt her big sister.” Phoebe was Pippa’s younger sister. She was four years younger. When they were still friends Phoebe worshiped her sister. 

“She was more hurt her study partner disappeared.”Pippa chuckled. “She almost failed the term after you left.” Hecate shook her head. 

“I suppose we’ll find out tomorrow.” Pippa sighed but let it go. Instead she reached over and took Hecate’s tea from her. She magiced them to the tray on the table. Hecate looked at her confused for a second. Then she smiled at her as Pippa leaned in for a kiss. 

“They will love you because I love you. And because you love me, Hiccup. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me.” Hecate wrapped an arm around her and kissed her again.

“I do. I love you so much, Pipsqueak.” They kissed again. 

“I have an idea,,” Pippa said as they parted. She shifted and laid back with her head in Hecate’s lap. The witch chuckled at her antics. Then Pippa summoned a book to her hands. She was smiling as she handed it to Hecate. Hecate gasped at seeing the cover. It was the poetry book Hecate gave Pippa for her 16th birthday: Poems Of Persephone. 

“You kept it,” Hecate whispered. Pippa chuckled. 

“Of course I kept it, Hiccup. You gave it to me. And the poetry is quite beautiful.” Hecate smiles as she looked over the cover of the book. 

“I saw it and the painting of Persephone on the cover reminded me so much of you. And the poems were all about spring and summer. That’s the season I think best suit you, Pipsqueak.” Pippa looked at her with adoring eyes. 

“Read to me,” she asked softly. Hecate nodded. She opened the book where a marker held a page about halfway through the book. The pages crinkled and smelt like a book shop filled with old books. 

“What glow of sun could beat the stars…” She began. She read for a long time, happy to read them once again. When she finally looked at Pippa, the blonde was fast asleep. Hecate smiled tenderly at her. She brushed some hair from Pippa’s face, being careful not to wake her. She then went back to silently reading the poetry book. 

Pippa woke some time later. She was still on the couch. Hecate had put a blanket over her. She leisurely stretched, press her arms out above her head. It had been a very nice nap. When she got up and looked out the window she saw it was nearly dark. 

“Hecate,” she called. “Hiiiccuuup.” She made her way through the house but she wasn’t there. Pippa cast a quick locator spell and found she was on the back porch. It was getting dark. She slipped on her jacket before going outside. Hecate was sitting in a rocking chair bundled up in her jacket and blankets with a cup of tea in her hands while the poetry book floated at the perfect height for reading. Pippa smiles fondly. Hecate would always be Hecate. She came up beside her, pressing her lips to her cheek. Hecate looked up and smiled. Pippa came back for a proper kiss on the lips. 

“Hello, darling,” she said. 

“Did you have a nice nap,” Hecate asked. She closed the book after marking her place. She stood as she grabbed it from the air. Pippa took her blanket and they headed black inside. 

“Yes. It was very nice. Missed you, though.” Hecate smiled. They kissed once more. They headed back inside. Hecate knew Pippa wasn’t one for the cold. 

They checked the guest rooms that would be where Pippa’s family would stay. Two smaller rooms off the hallway to their room. Then they retired to the living area to sit in front of the fireplace on the couch. Pippa summoned a brush and turned Hecate away from her so she could brush her hair. 

“This is one of the things I missed most,” she said. 

“Brushing my hair,” Hecate asked. 

“Yes. You’ve always had such beautiful hair. So long and perfectly wild. I remember sitting forever just brushing out your hair until it was all shiny. I found it very relaxing.” Hecate smiled. She remembers those times fondly as well.

“I did as well. Everyone in my life always said it was to long and to unmanageable. But I wanted to keep it long. The first time you offered to brush it I thought for sure you’d be like everyone else. Instead you made me feel beautiful.” Pippa leaned in and kissed Hecate’s cheek. 

“Because you are my love. Did your mother or other caretakers never force you?”

“The Code wouldn’t allow it.”

“Ah! Yes. You may never remove any part of a witch’s anatomy. Not arm, leg, nor hair of head.” Hecate clapped. Pippa rolled her eyes and gently pushed her forward. They laughed. “I know the Code as well as you, Hecate Hardbroom.”

“Yes, So you know which rules to break I think. Not that I mind so much anymore. Love has blinded me, I think.” Pippa chuckled again. She called a hairband to her and pulled Hecate’s hair half up so it was out of her face. She then braided that and tied it off.

“Perfect!” She vanishes the brush as Hecate turned to face her. Her features were relaxed and loving. Pippa cuddled into her side. Hecate welcomed her, wrapping an arm around her. She then picked the poetry book up from the table next to the couch and began to read to Pippa. 

Hecate paused when she came to a page different from the others. This page was worn and there were stains of water. She realized they were tear stains. 

“How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.” Pippa said. Hecate turned to her. Pippa wasn’t looking at the book but at her. “I read that poem ever time missing you became to hard. I still remember the first time you read it to me. We were laying on the roof outside my room at school. The sky was bright with stars. I remember staring at you as you read and I finally began to understand what you meant to me.” Hecate leaned down and kissed her. Pippa kisses her back. They’re both crying when they part. Pippa kisses the tears from her cheeks before pulling back. She moved so she is in a better position. She cupped Hecate’s chin in one hand, smiling softly. 

“I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.” She said the words softly, like a prayer, as she stared into Hecate’s eyes. Tears fell a new from both their eyes. 

“I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use.” She rose from the couch and pulled Hecate to her feet. She pulled her close, wrapping Hecate’s Adam around her waist. She glanced away long enough to magically activate the record player. Soft music began to play. Pippa guides her into a slow dance, gentle movements.

“In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose.” Hecate let out a soft sob before pulling Pippa tight against her chest. She wept into her hair for the loss of what could have been and the joy of having Pippa in her arms, finally. Pippa kisses the soft skin of her neck. 

“I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.” She lifted her head looking at Hecate with such love and wonder. Hecate looked back at her with the same love. A thing settled between them. They moved as one into the kiss. When they parted they were in the bedroom. 

They went slow. Kissing as they gently undressed each other. Kissing flesh as it was revealed. She was a goddess to Pippa. Hecate saw her in much the same light. They were a pair. Equal and opposite. A child of day and a child of night. 

Hecate presses Pippa into the bed, her body covering Pippa. Pippa clung to her as they kissed passionately. She moaned as Hecate’s hands touched her everywhere. She had her hands firmly buried in Hecate’s hair. She gasped for breath when Hecate moved her lips down her neck. Pippa moaned as Hecate pressed her teeth into her skin. She arched into her. 

Hecate kisses the spot that would soon bruise, marking Pippa as her own. Then she kissed lower. She loved the feel of Pippa’s skin against her lips, under her tongue. She tasted her as she went lower. She took a hard nipple into her mouth. Pippa arched, gasping and tightening her hold on Hecate’s hair. She licked at the nipple and bit lightly with her teeth. 

“Oh Hiccup,” Pippa sighed. Hecate smiled. She slipped her hand between Pippa’s thighs, finding her more than ready. She entered her slowly with two fingers. Pippa gasped. She gripped her shoulders, digging her nails into her skin. “Hecate…” 

“So tight, Pip,” she whispered in her ear. “I want to use the strap-on. Is that okay?” Pippa moaned. She pulled her into a kiss before managing a grunted yes. She whined when Hecate left her to retrieve the toy. She followed her with her eyes. Hecate was so sexy. Slim but curvy. Tall and strong. She watched her pull the toy on and adjust it. She bit her lip at the sight of her lover wearing her pink dildo. Hecate headed back to the bed. 

Pippa lay back and spread her legs. Hecate paused at the sight of Pippa. She was like a goddess waiting for her offering. Hecate climbed up onto the bed. She moved slowly. Pippa reached out, guiding her. She gripped the base of the dildo and guided Hecate’s hips so it slipped easily into her. She moaned as the dildo slid inside her. She let go of the dildo and leaned back as Hecate moved forward until their hips met. 

“Are you okay?” Pippa nodded. She breathed slowly.

“It’s just been a while, Hiccup. But it feels good. So good.” Hecate captured her lips in a kiss as Pippa relaxed. Pippa slipped her hands down Hecate’s sides to grab her ass. She squeezed her cheeks and pulled her forward. The dildo shifted inside her, making her moan softly. Hecate took the hint. She lifted up on her elbows and began gently shifting back and forward. Pippa’s hands moved to her shoulders. Her nails dig into Hecate’s skin. 

“That’s it...darling...oh Goddess.” Hecate felt so good inside her. Pippa squirmed in pleasure as she thrust into her. Hecate shifted, changing the angle. Pippa cried out and thrust her own hips forward to meet Hecate. 

“Goddess, you are so beautiful Pippa. Squeezing me so tight.” She bent forward and lifted up Pippa’s hips. Pippa screamed as she fucked her. Her back bowed as she exploded around Hecate. Pippa’s body shook under her but she didn’t stop.

Pippa cried out again but moved forward, throwing herself into Hecate’s arms. Hecate caught her, wrapping an arm around her. Pippa bit into her neck as she trembled. They both collapsed into the bed, gasping for breath. Hecate rutted against her until she came as well, holding Pippa, breathing her in deeply. Pippa held her just as close. 

“That was incredible darling,” she whispered as she lay back watching Hecate remove the dildo. She squeezed her thighs together as she felt herself throb. She’d whined when Hecate had pulled out of her, her cum leaking out of her onto the bed. She had smiled at how Hecate stared in awe at the soaked sheet. 

Hecate rejoined her in bed. Pippa pulled her into her arms and snuggled close. Hecate kisses her. 

“It was amazing,” she said softly. Pippa hummed in agreement. 

“I think the best orgasam yet.” Hecate chuckled. She flicked her wrist to bring the covers up over them. Pippa sighed and soon drifted off to sleep. Hecat stayed awake a little longer, just enjoying holding her lover. Her last thoughts as she fell asleep were that she was so happy. 

———————-

They woke early the next morning. They did some final touches on the cottage after getting ready. Then they prepared breakfast for Pippa’s family. Once everything was set up they waited. Pippa smiled at Hecate, taking her hand in her own. Hecate smiled back. Pippa pulled her close for a kiss, meant to relax and reassure her. That’s when her parents and sister walked through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa’s family arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So or come to realize that my time line for this story may be off so I apologize for any confusion.

Pippa held Hecate steady. Her family had just walked in on them sharing a kiss. Hecate had went rigid and Pippa kept her there until she relaxed. They parted and Pippa smiled at her family. She released Hecate’s hand to embrace them. 

“Dad. Mum. Happy Christmas.” She embraced them first. They hugged her back. Her father, Ashton Pentangle, was on her left and her mother, Penelope Pentangle was on her right. They hugged her with bright smiles. They parted so Pippa could embrace Phoebe. Phoebe and Pippa both got their looks from their mother. Blonde hair, high cheek bones, and sun kissed skin. Phoebe however had their father’s blue-gray eyes and his height. Penelope was the first to step up to Hecate. She smiled at her.

“I remember you’re not on for hugs Hecate but do you mind indulging an old witch?” Hecate let herself smile and allowed Penelope to pull her into an embrace. She hugged her back very carefully, as if afraid to break her. Penelope chuckled softly as she pulled back. “We’ll work on it, dear. Happy Christmas.”

“Ha...happy Christmas…”

“Penny, please.” Hecate nodded. 

“It’s good to see you again, Cate,” Phoebe said as she approached her. Hecate looked startled by the nickname. A vague memory of a little girl staring up at her in the arms of a blonde witch, came to her. Phoebe’s laughter brought her back. 

“I apologize. It’s good to see you as well, Phoebe. You’ve grown into a beautiful woman.”

“Now, Cate. You can’t have both Pentangle sisters. I’m taken.” Hecate blushed at the teasing but smiled a little. Phoebe leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “Happy Christmas, Cate.” Pippa took her mother and sister and lead them to the table full of breakfast foods. Ashton came to stand in front of Hecate. He looked her over. Hecate tried not to be afraid or worry. Or at least not show it. He wasn’t an intimidating man. Especially since now they stood eye to eye. But he was Pippa’s father and she remembered how much of a daddy’s girl Pippa was as a youth. 

“Mr. Pentangle. Happy Christmas.” she greeted calmly. 

“Hecate. You haven’t changed much. Still wearing black.”

“I’ve added bits of color. Dark blues and greens.” He stared at her for a moment. 

“Good. Pippa’s clothing choices can be a bit loud. I think you balance each other well.” He cracked a smile then. Pippa looked like her mother but she got her smile from her father. He hugged her. “It’s good to see you Hecate. And to see you two together again.”

“It is wonderful to be together again,” Hecate replies. He nodded. He gentle guided her to the table. 

“So tell me, are you working on a new paper. I’ve kept up with your publishing’s over the years.” Hecate felt her heart swell with pride and joy. She met Pippa’s gaze to find her smiling as if she’d known. She smiled back before answering his inquiry. 

Ashton Pentangle was a big reason why Hecate became so interested in potions and teaching. He was a teacher at Amulets where they went to school. His teaching had been life changing for her as well as the affection he showed Pippa. 

Hecate’s father had never really been a part of her life. Her parents had come together simply to sire an heir for the Hardbroom line. Wittinessing what a real father was eye opening. The Pentangle family had been wonderful to her as a girl. Hecate credited them with her place in life almost as much as Ada Cackle. 

Breakfast was spent talking and catching up as they devoured the food. Hecate had forgotten how much they could eat or how sweet they all preferred things. She smiled as she thought; Pippa came by her sweet tooth honestly. After breakfast the new arrivals headed to their rooms to unpack. Pippa and Hecate cleaned up. 

“So...not so terrible.” Pippa said as they sat on the couch. Hecate nodded as she sipped her tea. Pippa sipped her own tea. 

“I’m glad I agreed to this holiday,” Hecate said. Pippa lit up as she looked up her. “I don’t know how I’m going to feel once we go back. I’ve gotten used to having you with me all the time.” Pippa leaned into her. 

“I know. But we’ll figure it out, Hiccup. I’m hoping we mirror every night and sneak off on the weekends.” Hecate considered the idea. 

“Not a bad start.” Pippa chuckled. 

“Well maybe we can eventually plan something more permanent.” She link her hand with Hecate’s hand on her lap. Hecate smiled. She liked the idea of them being permanent. She squeezed Pippa’s hand. 

The others joined them for tea a bit later. They sat down and talked more. Phoebe talked about her work with the elves of North Wales. They were working on the millennial renewal of their treaty with the elves. Hecate made a mental note to have Miss Bat developed a history lesson on the Witch and Elf treaties. Maybe a guest lecture by Ambassador Pentangle herself. 

Ashton had long since retired from teaching and Penelope was once the Minister Of Magical Development to the Magic Council. Now they traveled around the world exploring and wandering. It was all very romantic. 

After tea they decided to all go on a walk. Pippa took Hecate’s hand as they walked behind her parents. She squeezed gently and Hecate squeezed back. Phoebe walked between the two couples. Hecate felt a blush creep onto her face when she spotted the tree she had taken Pippa against just a few days ago. Her body heated thinking about how aroused she’d felt and how beautifully Pippa had come undone for her. Pippa pulled her close and kissed her cheek. 

“It’s alright, my love. No one knows but you and I.” Hecate smiled at her. She knew her like no one else. She kissed her cheek.

“Oi! You two stop that,” Phoebe teased. Pippa stuck her tongue out at her sister. Hecate chuckled. Some things never change, she thought.

“Hecate, come here,” Pippa’s father called a little while later. She released Pippa’s hand to join him in front. He was knelt down next to a plant. Hecate gasped and knelt beside him.

“Is that…”

“I believe it is. Rare for them to grow in these parts but not impossible.”

“What is it,” Pippa asked as she came up behind them. 

“A rare herb, my dear,” Ashton replied. 

“Are you going to collect it?” Ashton looked to Hecate. 

“Well, What do you think?” Hecate’s face twisted in thought for a moment. 

“I think we should leave it. With any luck it will be able spread its seeds and many more will sprout in the coming years.”

“A wise choice.” Ashton stood. Hecate summoned her maglet and snapped a picture of the herb before taking his hand to stand up. Pippa smiled. This truly was the perfect holiday. She wrapped her arms around Hecate when she returned to her side. They decided to go back to the cottage. 

Phoebe went to her room to answer a mirror from her husband. He was unfortunately was required at work until the new year. Hecate headed into their room and Pippa followed. Hecate sat down at the desk in the bedroom and summoned a familiar looking leather journal. Pippa stepped up behind her, looking over her shoulder. She smiled.

“You still keep your journal.” She kissed Hecate’s cheek. 

“Of course. You gave this to me for my first birthday at school.” Hecate pulled up the herb on the maglet. Then with a wave of her hand a sketch or the plant formed on the open page along with the desired information. It was beautifully done. 

“You have always been very good at duplication spells.” Pippa wrapped her arms around Hecate’s shoulders and leaned into her. “I still remember dad helping me pick it out. I’d gone home for the weekend and told him I wanted to get you something for your birthday but I knew it had to be practical.” She kissed Hecate’s temple. “He asked a few questions and then transferred us to his favorite book shop. There we picked it out. I was so excited.”

“I remember you were vibrating with excitement when you gave it to me in my room.” Hecate chuckled. “I was so happy when I opened it.” Pippa reaches out and flipped the journal to its first page. There was the first thing Hecate ever duplicated to the book. She smiled as her fingers traced the drawing of a pink geranium. Below it, in Hecate scrolling handwriting was written a description. 

“You said this plant reminded you of me.”

“It still does.” Hecate brought her hand to her lips and kissed her palm. She magically began to flip through the book. 

“Are you girls awake in there?” Ashton inquired sometime later after a quick knock. Pippa popped open Hecate’s watch and gasped. She quickly opened the door to him.

“Sorry, dad. We were reminiscing.” He looked to Hecate, smiling. He spotted the journal. 

“I remember that one,” he said “I hope you’ve used it well over the years.” Hecate rose from the desk.

“I have. I was adding the herb we found today.” He nodded. Hecate vanished the book and they returned to the living area for tea. 

They talked, sitting by the fireplace. Pippa and Hecate talked about their schools. Phoebe talked about work and her husband. Their parents talked about their travels. Ashton summoned a photo album for Hecate to look through. 

Later they ate dinner and once the food was put away they headed to the back yard for the burning of the Yule log. They performed the ancient ritual chants together, holding hands. Each felt the magic of the Solstice inside them and all around them. When they broke the circle the moon was high in the sky. They headed inside.

Hecate retired early. She was dozing when the Pippa joined her sometime later. She reached out and pulled her against her. Pippa went willingly. She hummed softly as she settled into Hecate’s warmth, resting her head on her shoulder. 

“I love you, Pipsqueak,” she said after pressing a kiss to Pippa’s forehead. 

“Love you too, Hiccup. Sweet dreams.” She pressed a soft kiss to her chin. Hecate hugged her closer. 

“Don't need dreams,” she said. Pippa smiled because she knew she was half asleep.

“Oh? Why not?”

“I have you.” Pippa hugged her. She soon drifted off to sleep.

 

—————————

Phoebe snuck into their room just before dawn. She smiled when she saw her sister sleeping, spooned against Hecate. Hecate had wrapped her arm around Pippa, face buried in her hair. Phoebe came closer and knelt down next to the bed at Pippa’s face. She rested her chin on her right hand while reaching out with the left. She used her finger to gently tap Pippa’s nose. She stifled a giggle at Pippa scrunched up face. She tapped her nose again. She groaned hiding her face in her pillow. Hecate shifted in her sleep, hugging her as if to sooth her upset. Phoebe thought it was precious. 

She once again reached out, but this time she gently ran her finger down the bridge of Pippa’s nose. 

“Wake up,” she sang softly. “It’s Christmas.” Pippa groaned.

“It’ll still be Christmas in an hour. Go away.” Phoebe pouted at her sister’s response.

“Come on. It’s tradition.”

“Only because you’re mean.” Pippa rolled over and buried her face in Hecate’s chest. Hecate wrapped her arms around her. 

“No fair. I don’t have someone to cuddle with.” 

“To bad.” Phoebe stared at her sister for a moment and then stood. Pippa thought she had gone until she felt turned dip and a warm body against her back. 

“What are you doing?” Hecate asked the question. 

“Pippa won’t get up so I’m joining you.” Hecate sighed but made no further objection. Pippa groaned. This was awkward, being squished between her sister and her lover. 

“I hate you Phoebe Gretchen Pentangle.” She snapped her fingers and they were both suddenly standing at the foot of the bed. Hecate gave a surprised squeak as she fell forward in the bed. She rose up, looking around confused. Pippa was glaring at her sister while Phoebe smirked back in triumph. Hecate stared at them for a moment, shook her head, and laid back down. She pulled Pippa’s pillow into her chest and promptly went back to sleep. 

“Well, now that you're up, let’s go make Christmas Breakfast.” Phoebe grabbed her hand before transferring them to the kitchen. 

“Your future wife is adorable,” Phoebe said as she stirred a pot at the stove. Pippa grinned as her cheeks turned pink. “I should have taken a picture of her sleepy grump face.” They laughed. 

“She can be very adorable. But don’t let on. She likes her big bad Deputy Head persona.” Phoebe snorted. 

“She’s always been a softy but I respect her a lot. Especially now that she’s let you back into her life.”

“We both made choices, Phoebe,” Pippa told her as she added ingredients to her pot. 

“I know but she made the first one. She abandoned you. Us.” Pippa kissed her cheek. 

“And now she’s back. It took a while but...please forgive her.” Phoebe smiled.

“I already have, Pip. I’m so happy she’s in our lives again.”

“Me too.” 

“And don’t doubt the ‘future wife’ thing. She’d probably marry you today if you asked her.” Pippa sighed playfully at her sister’s teasing. She popped a strawberry into her mouth. “How’s the sex?” Pippa gasped, causing her to cough out the strawberry. 

“Not...funny...Phoebes.” Phoebe burst into a fit of laughter. She had to bend over, resting her arms on the counter. Pippa snapped her in the But with a hand towel. 

“I’m sorry. That was funny. But really, how’s the sex?” Pippa rolled her eyes. 

“If you must know.” She stepped closer to her sister. “She is amazing, Phoebe.” She blushed. She then glanced to make sure the hall was clear before showing Phoebe her back. She saw the hearing scratches left by Hecate. 

“Oh. Apparently you’re not to bad yourself if she’s clawing your skin off. Way to go, sis.” They laughed. 

“What are you girls up too?” Penelope Pentangle came into the kitchen. 

“Morning mum,” They both greeted. She gave the each a kiss on the cheek. 

“We’re making Christmas Breakfast,” Pippa said. 

“And gossiping about her sex life.” Pippa rolled her eyes. 

“Must not be much of one. We didn’t hear anything last night,” Penelope teased. 

“Forgive me for not being comfortable with having sex when my parents and little sister are just down the hall. And we were tired.” Phoebe’s jaw dropped. 

“Have you been going at it the entire time you’ve been here,” she asked. Pippa glared at her. “You have! Did you wear poor Cate out,” she teased. Penelope chuckled at her girls. 

“Actually it was the other way around. Hecate is very…”

“Ravenous…” Pippa rolled her eyes. 

“You are impossible. I’m going to go change.” Pippa walked out of the kitchen.

“Ahh! I was having so much fun.” She laughed as Pippa disappeared down the hall. She looked to her mother. “What? I can’t tease Cate about this. She’s likely to turn me into a toad or worst.” Penelope smiled as she shook her head. She stared setting the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa and Hecate spend some time alone before having to return to the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, last chapter of this one.

Phoebe left after lunch with plans to meet her husband. Penelope and Ashton left a little while later. Pippa and Hecate found themselves alone once again. The air was tinged with a bit of sadness. They had to head back to their lives the next day, 

“We’ll mirror every day,” Pippa said as they lay in bed facing each other. Hecate nodded. “And we can message when we miss each other to much.” She traced Hecate’s jaw line with a finger. She was smiling at the blonde. “And we can alternate weekends unless something comes up.”

“Absolutely.” Hecate took her hand and held it against her chest. Pippa could feel her heart beating. “I’ll miss you more than I could possibly express, Pippa.” Pippa gave her a tearful smile. 

“I’m sorry,” she said as she wiped away her tears. 

“No need for that.” Hecate pulled her into her arms. Pippa wrapped her arms around her neck, burying her face in Hecate’s shoulder. Hecate gently rubbed her back to sooth her. She too had tears forming in her eyes. She pressed her lips to Pippa’s head. 

“I’m going to miss you and I don’t want too. I’m scared of that feeling.” Pippa confessed.

“I am too, Pipsqueak. But we’ll be okay. We have people who need us and we’ll never be out of contact.” Pippa nodded. She pulled back and kissed Hecate on the lips. Hecate kissed her back, desperate and hungry. She rolled Pippa on to her back, covering her with her body. They moaned as they pressed together. 

Hecate reaches down with both hands, lifting Pippa’s thighs to wrap around her. Her nails pressed into the pliant flesh of her butt. Pippa lifted her hips, pressing herself against Hecate. Hecate pressed her own hips forward. They moaned at the pleasurable friction they created. Pippa began working Hecate’s night dress up as they continued to kiss, gasping for breath. Finally she pulled it out of the way and smoothed her hands over Hecate’s back.

Hecate abandoned their kiss long enough to pull her dress off before pulling Pippa back to her. Her hands caressed down Pippa’s neck to her shoulders and then down to cup a breast in each hand through Pippa’s shirt. She gasped and Hecate deepened the kiss. Pippa gripped her shoulders as she was pushed closer to ecstasy and Hecate had barely touched her. 

“Hecate!” She broke the kiss gasping for breath. Hecate moved to her neck, kissing and nipping. Pippa gasped again when suddenly Hecate ripped open her shirt to press hot, wet kisses down her sternum. She guided a nipple into her mouth. Pippa buried her hands in Hecate’s hair as she writhed under her lover. 

“Hecate...please! I need you to touch me…” Hecate’s hand slipped down Pippa’s body to slip between her thighs. Hecate cupped her through her shorts. Pippa let out a joyful sob. She massaged her making Pippa shake with pleasure. 

Hecate worked her mouth down Pippa’s abdomen, leaving a wet trail. Pippa’s hand followed, finding Hecate’s hair once more. Hecate pulled her shorts off and spread her thighs. Pippa’s breath stuttered in the split second before Hecate covered her pussy with her mouth. She cried out, arching her back as she was devoured. Hecate didn’t go slow. She took everything she could from Pippa. She scraped her nails down Pippa’s sides and her thighs. One hand slipped up to hold her down as she rolled her hips. The other hand slipped beneath Hecate’s chin and into her tight, wet heat. Pippa released a half groan, half scream as she was filled by Hecate. 

“Yes! Hecate!” Her other hand was gripping the pillow under her head. When Hecate found that spot deep inside her she screamed, tipping her head back. Hecate massaged that spot as she wrapped her lips around her clit, humming. Pippa lost all sense except for the pleasure. She knew she was screaming but didn’t care. The universe exploded behind her eyelids when she came in Hecate’s mouth. She vaguely realized she was ejaculating for Hecate. 

Small aftershocks shook her as she recovered. They were caused by Hecate licking her clean, brushing her sensitive clit. She moaned. 

“Oh, Hiccup,” she said. Hecate hummed in response. Pippa looked down her body at Hecate. She smiled. Hecate met her gaze. She held that gaze as she slowly licked up Pippa’s center. Pippa gasped, shaking as a gentle, second orgasam took her. She never broke eye contact with Hecate. The brunette witch smiled as she pressed a kiss to her mound and made her way up Pippa’s body to kiss her. 

Pippa cupped her face in both hands as they kissed. Her cum was all over Hecate. She could taste and smell herself. It wasn’t until Hecate gently pulled her fingers out of her that Pippa realized she’d still been buried inside her. She groaned at the loss. Hecate slowly ended their kiss. She was blushing when Pippa’s eyes fluttered open again. 

“Sorry,” she whispered. It took Pipp a second to realize she meant the ripped shirt. She smiled. 

“Don’t be. I found it very flattering and incredibly sexy. I love it when you take me like that. Makes me feel so wanted and sexy.” She kissed Hecate. Hecate deepened it.

“You are wanted and you are more than sexy,” she said after they parted. “So much more.” They kissed once more. Pippa summoned the strap on to her hand. Hecate ended the kiss to look at the device. She looked back to Pippa. 

“Put it on me, please.” Hecate nodded. She bit her lip as she sat up to slipped the straps up Pippa’s legs. She lifted her hips so she could put it in place. Hecate secured it in place. Her eyes settled on the dildo. It was hot pink, 8in long and 1 ½ to 2in thick at the base. She licked her lips as an idea formed in her mind. She gripped the shaft and slipped the tip into her mouth. Pippa’s eyes went wide as she watched Hecate swallow the head. It was very erotic to watch Hecate suck her cock. 

“Oh, Hiccup.” Hecate bobbed her head a few times, sucking on the shaft. The motioned pressed the base against Pippa’s center. Pippa reached down and gently pulled her back. Hecate met her gaze, lips glistening with her own spit, opened as she breathed. “Goddess! You are so beautiful.” She gently guided Hecate up her body by her hair. She kissed her, passionately. 

“I want you to ride me, darling,” she said against Hecate’s lips. Hecate shivered. Together they shifted until Hecate was holding the head of the shaft at her wet opening. She eased herself down on to it, slowly. She sighed loudly, jaw dropped. Pippa rest her hands on Hecate’s hips as she watches the shaft disappear. Her stomach fluttered. She gazed up Hecate’s naked body. She lifted a hand to palm a breast. Hecate sighs in pleasure. She starts to rock her hips, moaning as the dildo shifts inside her. Pippa lets her work herself up as she caressed her. 

Hecate started lifting her self, tensing her thighs. Pippa moaned as the base moved against her as well. She rocked her hips so she met Hecate’s thrust. She cried out softly. Pippa gripped her hips with both hands, guiding her. She thrust into her from below. Hecate fell forward, hand on either side of Pippa’s head as she rolled her hips harder. Pippa stared up at her face, twisted in pleasure. She was gasping and grunting as she was pushed higher and higher. Pippa thrust harder. 

Hecate’s eyes opened and locked with Pippa’s eyes. They held the eye contact as Hecate began to cry out. Pippa slipped a hand between them, finding Hecate’s clit with her thumb. Hecate whined, her hips moving faster and harder. Pippa moved her thumb faster and harder against her clit. Hecate came, screaming. She bared down on Pippa, rolling her hips as she worked herself through her orgasam. Pippa squeaked as she came as well. Her nails dig into Hecate’s skin at her hip. 

Hecate collapsed on top of her, gasping for breath and shaking. Pippa wrapped her arms around her, soothing her with gentle kisses along her cheek and jaw. Hecate hugs her back, slipping her hands under Pippa’s pillow. She turned her head to meet Pippa’s kisses with her lips. They kiss slow and deep. Hecate is almost completely relaxed on top of Pippa. Neither wanted to move and eventually fell asleep like that. 

 

Pippa wakes sometime in the night. The leather straps were biting into her skin. She takes a moment to evaluate her situation. A sleeping and very naked Hecate was on top of her. Her breath tickled her neck. The dildo was also still inside Hecate. She decided to hug her tight and flip them. With a little magical help she was able to do this without waking Hecate. She rose up and gently pulled out of her. Hecate whines loudly but doesn’t wake. Pippa gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. 

When she returns she has removed the strap on and relieved herself. She smiles when she sees Hecate spread out on the bed on her back. She is on full display, glowing in moonlight that is shining through a window. She was like a sleeping goddess from a Renaissance painting. 

Pippa climbed into the bed next to Hecate. She gently eased her close and pulled the covers up. Hecate snuggled closer in her sleep. Pippa smiled as she fell back to sleep.

————————-

Pippa woke in the morning. It was their last day here. She turned to Hecate who had rolled onto her stomach in the night. She slept soundly. Pippa got up, pulling on a pink robe and walked to the kitchen. She made them breakfast and slipped the plates onto a tray. She took it into the bedroom. She sat it down before moving to wake Hecate. She sat down beside her and traced her fingers down her back. Hecate hummed in her sleep.

“Wake up,” She said softly. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Hecate’s shoulder. “Wake up, my love. I brought you breakfast.” Hecate turned onto her back to stare up at Pippa with sleepy eyes. “I know you’re hungry, Hiccup.”

“Morning,” She said. Pippa chuckled. She leaned down and kissed her before getting up. She passed Hecate a shirt to slip on. She sat the tray between them and joined Hecate on the bed. The tray contained fruit, toast, and a few donuts. Pippa plucked a donut while Hecate buttered a slice of toast. 

“Thank you, for breakfast,” Hecate said. She pressed a kiss to Pippa’s cheek. Pippa smiled at her. She kissed her cheek in return. 

“You’re very welcome, Hiccup. I love you.”

“I love you too, Pipsqueak. I’m so happy.” Pippa’s smile grew as she looked at her lover. 

“Me too, Hiccup. So very happy.” She waved a hand, sending the tray back to the kitchen and cuddled closer to Hecate. “I hope you will spend the summer holiday with me? We could go to the old estate. Mom and dad turned it over to me after they set on their adventures. We could spend some time there. Maybe spend a few days camping and visiting local festivals.”

“I’d love that,” Hecate said. 

“Good. We can go skinny dipping in the lake.” Hecate chuckled. 

“And you can help me gather ingredients for school and my personal collection.” Pippa smiles as she raised her hand to trace Hecate’s jaw with a finger.

“We could make love under the stars,” she said softly. Hecate smiled in return and kissed her. 

“That would be wonderful, Pipsqueak,” she said. She pressed her forehead to Pippa’s and let her imagination show her all the possibilities. She kissed Pippa again. Pippa cupped her face with one hand as she kissed her back. A soft flick of her tongue had Hecate opening up to her. She moaned as she sipped her tongue into her mouth. Hecate moaned as well. 

They held and caressed as they kissed for sometime. They both began to slow down. Their kisses became shorter and sweeter. When their eyes fluttered open they smiled at each other. 

“We need to start packing, my love,” Hecate said. Pippa nodded. 

“I know. We have to leave today.” She wrapped her arms around Hecate and rested her head against her chest. Hecate wrapped her own arms around Pippa. 

They lay together for a little while longer and then got up to begin their day. They started packing after they took a shower. Once they were packed they went through the cottage and made sure it was clean and returned to proper form. They magiced the bed clean and made it together. 

“We’ll be back in the summer,” Pippa said. She was saying it more for herself than Hecate. Hecate was hugging her from behind. They were dressed in their usual cloths and had applied their makeup. They stepped outside and locked the door. They loaded up the luggage broom before setting off into the sky.

They went to Cackles first. Pippa pressed a kiss to Hecate’s cheek. She knew she was still getting used public displays of affection. Hecate smiled at her, squeezing her wrist gently. Pippa quickly lifted off. She didn’t want to start crying. 

Hecate vanished everything to her rooms before transferring to Ada’s office. The older witch smiled when she saw her. She walked over and embraced her. Hecate hugged her back.

“Welcome home, Hecate.”

“Thank you, Ada. How was everything while I was gone?”

“Perfectly fine. How is Miss Pentangle? Did you both enjoy your holiday?” Hecate smiled. 

“It was perfect. We plan to do the same over the summer break.” Ada nodded.

“Good. You both deserve a rest.”

“Thank you.” 

“I’ve set the term planning meeting for tomorrow morning. I thought we could do a staff brunch. Catered of course.” Hecate smiled as she nodded. 

“I will be there. I should go unpack.” Ada nodded. She was smiling as Hecate left. She looked so much better. She was practically glowing. Pippa was good for her. Though she expected Hecate would need an adjustment period after being around Pippa constantly for so long. 

————————-

Pippa’s mirror call came a few hours later. Hecate smiled when she saw her. She had changed out of her pink robes into sweats and a shirt. Her makeup was gone as well. She looked perfect. She smiled back at Hecate. 

“Well met, my love,” Hecate greeted. 

“Well met, darling. All settled in?” Hecate nodded. “Me too. Tired. Flying can take a lot out of me. I’m fine though.” Pippa saw her start to frown in worry. “I think I’ll sleep late tomorrow. My Magical Science teacher is stuck in London. So we’ll have to wait to have our term planning meeting until she returns. To bad I didn’t know this before we left.” She chuckled. Hecate shook her head as she smiled. They just looked at each other for a moment. “I miss you already, Hiccup.” Pippa said.

“Me too, Pip. I don’t know how I’m going to sleep tonight without you in my arms. I think...one day...we could find a home that would allow us to be together and still get to school in a timely manner.” Pippa but her lip as she tried not to cry. “Did I say something wrong?” Pippa shook her head.

“No. You said something right. Tell me, Hiccup, do you see us as a couple, owning a home...maybe a family?” Hecate blushed.

“Yes. When we’re both ready.” Pippa nodded once more.

“Well I am ready, Hecate. You just let me know when you are.” Hecate nodded, blushing a little. “Now move me to a hand mirror. I want us to talk while we fall asleep.” Hecate did as she asked and walked to the bed. Her cat Morgana jumped up onto the bed after she was settled and snuggled into her mistress’ stomach. Pippa smiled. She clicked her tongue after she was settled and her cat Selene joined her as well.

They talked for awhile but both were tired from their traveling and soon fell asleep, content and happier than they had been in decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I hope to start posting the next story in the series soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
